October 09, 2006
Steve: [ Crying ] Kayla: Steve... Steve: I remembered. I remembered her. I remember holding my baby girl in my arms. Kayla: I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew that you would remember. Our prayers have been answered. Steve: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, that's right. Stephanie, you are my baby girl. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. Kayla: Where are you going? Steve: I just need a minute. Just give me a minute. Kayla.. Baby, he remembers. Because of you, his baby girl, he finally remembers. Everything's gonna be okay now, finally. Billie: Hey. You okay? Steve: I'm good. I remembered. I remembered her. I could see -- I was holding her, and I could see her -- her smile, her beautiful eyes. Her little fingers were grabbing my thumb. It was like it was yesterday. Billie: That's amazing. It is wonderful. Steve: I don't think I can handle this. Billie: I think you can. Kayla: Shh. Kayla: Don't worry about our baby girl. She's gonna be fine. And now that you have your memory back, so will we. Steve: Stephanie is gonna be all right. I believe that. Don't ask me how I know. Kayla: You know because you're her father and you have that connection with her, just like we do with each other. Steve: I'm so sorry, Kayla. I still don't remember you. Steve: Kayla I'm sorry. I just keep hurting you. I'm just causing you so much pain. Now I know what that feels like. Before, I was just dead inside. Maybe I'm better that way. Kayla: No. No. No. Steve: I only just remembered loving that child. Already I'm scared to death. I'm scared of losing her. Kayla: But you said yourself she's gonna be okay. Steve: What if she's not? What if she's not? I've already missed her whole life. That's time I can never get back. What if I can't do this? Kayla: Do what? Steve: If I can't be a father to Stephanie, if I can't be what she expects. I don't want to disappoint her again. Kayla: Steve, the only way that you could disappoint Stephanie is if you turn around and walk away one more time. Steve: That's what you think. Kayla: We know it's not your fault that you were taken away from us before. But if you choose to leave, you got to understand how devastatingly painful that would be for us.. You decided to come back to Salem because you wanted to be a part of our lives. Steve: I wanted to try. Kayla: And look what happened. And look what happened. You didn't think that you would ever get your memory back, and it's starting to happen. Steve: Kayla, I remembered one thing. Kayla: I know this scares you. I know it does. It scares me. But you can't keep going back and forth. You just have to make a commitment one way or the other. Your either going to be in Stephanie's life or you're not. Steve: It's not that easy. That's not all Stephanie wants. Kayla: Look, I know how important it is for you to be a good father. Steve: You're not listening to me, Kayla. What Stephanie wants is for you and me to be together. Could I be in Stephanie's life, but not in yours, huh? And that's even an option in your mind either, is it? Kayla: Is that what you want? Steve: What I want? Who am I? I'm no one. Kayla, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. You've got to stop hanging on. That guy that you were in love with -- I don't know who that is. I don't know who that is. Kayla: God. Category:2006